


Canned Conversations

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Gen, Humor, Mid-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baskerville experiences the first telephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Conversations

Baskerville had been walking by the window in his hotel room when it happened. He was surprised when he was struck by a quick and light blow. When he jumped away and looked down at the floor he found an empty tin can rolling by his feet. A string was attached the back of the can, one that led out the window. He became suspicious. What sort of strange contraption was this?

His suspicions grew when snickering was heard coming from the window directly opposite his, where the string led. The hotel he was staying at was constructed in an angular U-shape, which afforded him a view of other hotel rooms across from him. He knew which window that room belonged to.

“I don’t know what you guys are up to…” he said, his voice stern.

The reply came back a whisper. “Pick it up.”

Baskerville decided to oblige. He picked the can up, but he didn’t know what to do with it. Pulling it so the string went taught, he brought the can up to his face, looked inside, and waited.

“How are you today, Mr. Priest?” came a voice from the can.

Baskerville almost dropped it in astonishment. “What? Mingchao, is that you?”

“It is!”

“How—What—“

“It’s amazing, huh? Some kid in the last town told me how to do it!”

Baskerville stood silent, staring at the window across from him. They’d chosen to hide themselves out of view, but why?

“Are you still there?” Mingchao asked.

“I am,” Baskerville said into the can. “This is really a remarkable thing. Is your side a can, too?”

“Yep! It’s just two cans and a piece of string.”

This time Benkate’s voice came through. “Yeah, Baskey, now you can Mingchao can have pillow talk anywhere!”

Baskerville almost dropped the can again, but he heard a scuffle at the window. Mingchao was whispering harshly, and the string jerked and went slack several times. He thought he heard Benkate giggling.

The girl’s voice returned. “Uh, she didn’t mean that, Mr. Priest! She’s just being stupid!”

“I am not stupid!” Benkate barked loud enough for Baskerville to hear. The string jerked again. “She likes your pillow talk.”

Mingchao let out a cry. “She’s lying! And she’s being really annoying!”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Baskerville said flatly. He was glad they couldn’t see him blushing from embarrassment.

Another scuffle and then, “She wishes she was in your room with you, Baskey.”

“No, _you_ wish you were, Benkate! You’ve got the hots for him and you know it!”

“Not as hot as you do! Hot like a volcano, you are!”

“You’re hot like the _sun_!”

Baskerville was speechless. This conversation was starting to sound entirely different to him now. “Are you guys okay over there?”

Their voices reverberated through the metal. “SHE LIKES YOU!”

“Wait, which one?”

“HER!”

“Both of you, then?”

No answer. The string went slack again, and he could imagine them staring at each other, uncertain of what to say next. He suppressed a laugh and smiled. “Well, I can tell you that there’s only one person I like.”

There was a pause, and Mingchao said, “Um, who?”

Baskerville shrugged, although he knew they couldn’t see him. “I’m not telling.”

The string jumped again. “Is it someone we know?” Benkate asked. Was that hope he detected in her tone?

“Oh, maybe. She’s a pretty nice person.”

“Well, then, she can’t possibly like you back.”

“What!” Baskerville yanked on the string. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean a nice girl wouldn’t like a guy like you. I mean, come on, look at what you do for a living.”

“I make a perfectly fine living!” Baskerville caught himself before saying more. The word “fine” could have a double meaning in this case. He made good money doing what he did for the Syndicate, but fine as in morally good? Not so.

“Sure you do, but priests aren’t supposed to have girlfriends,” Benkate said snidely. “So I guess you can like her all you want, but you can’t have her.”

Baskerville clutched the can tightly. “W-well, no one said I was going to be a priest forever—“

“Aren’t you supposed to be?”

“No, I can quit if I want.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I can!”

Mingchao’s voice suddenly came through. “Is it true? Will you not be a priest forever? Then what will I call you?”

“She just wants to be your girlfriend when you’re done being a priest,” Benkate butt in.

The string jerked. “I don’t know what she’s talking about, Mr. Priest! She’s loony!”

“You’re the one who’s loony for being in love with a priest!”

Their bantering went back and forth for a stretch, and Baskerville waited patiently with the can, but when it became apparent that they weren’t going to return, he dropped the can out the window.

[ ](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
